Extraño
by TacosAlPastor
Summary: Y es que todo en ese pequeño pueblo de colorado era tan extraño para él. Desde rubios guapos que concedían deseos en cajitas musicales, monstruos que no asustaban ni a una mosca y judíos siendo atormentados por los espíritus de sus mejores amigos, Butters comenzaba a intuir que entre South Park y Hawaii había una enorme diferencia. Leves Bunny, Style, Dip y Creek.


**Prólogo.**

* * *

 _ **Enero de 1819:**_

Era curioso como una especie de bendición podría convertirse en su perdición.

Aunque siendo honestos, Kenneth McCormick jamás considero su "Don" como una bendición.

Era jodidamente horrible tener que morir y revivir una y otra vez, mientras veía como todas las personas que amaban iban falleciendo y abandonándolo, una a una. Y él las tenía que ver sufrir a todas.

Pese a eso, no iba a fingir ser el mártir ahora. No cuando ya había saqueado a medio pueblo —solo a los más ricos. No era tan hijo de puta como para arrebatarle el pan de la boca a los que lo consiguieron con sudor y esfuerzo. Cosa que él jamás hizo, porque prefirió tomar el camino fácil— a base de engaños y tretas, explotando al máximo su inmortalidad de una muy mala manera.

—¡Vuelve aquí, ladronzuelo!—Ordenó uno de los caballeros que, al parecer, era un policía. ¿Dónde coño había estado la noche anterior, cuando fue asesinado y posteriormente violado por un borracho?

Exactamente, en ningún puto lugar.

Por eso y otras razones —Muy joven y guapo para la cárcel— Kenny hizo caso omiso a su petición y continuó su apresurada carrera por salvar su redondo y bien trabajado trasero.

¿Y qué había hecho él para acabar enredado en esta situación? Fácil, lo de siempre.

Robar.

Normalmente no hurtaba cosas de gran valor. Ropa, comida, lo necesario para sobrevivir al cruel lugar que era el mundo, y de vez en cuando se daba pequeños gustos. Como ahora.

Al verse acorralado en un cajellón sin salida, no le quedó de otra que usar sus bien dotadas piernas y brazos, comenzando a escalar una reja de metal. Era realmente doloroso sentir las frías que tenía clavándose en su piel, pero se consolaba sabiendo lo poco que le faltaba. Llegando a la parte más alta, pensó pasar al otro lado, pero comenzó a reconsiderar la idea al ver que otro grupo de policías llegaban desde allá. Le estaban dejando sin opciones de escape, acorralado.

—Demonios.—Maldijo, al tener que verse obligado a comenzar a trepar las paredes del edificio junto a él. No era muy alto, y tenía algunos ladrillos sobresalientes. Normalmente sería un juego de niños para él, pero estaba demasiado herido, le dolían los pies a horrores y no había escalado ni la mitad cuando las palmas de las manos le empezaron a arder. Las paredes estaban demasiado rasposas y era inevitable sangrar un poco de ellas.

—¡Detente!—Ordenó uno de los hombres uniformados de abajo.—¡No nos obligues a ir por ti!

De nuevo les ignoró, y ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada. No hasta llegar al techo, en dónde ahora sí les miró con superioridad y una sonrisa burlona. Sacándoles la lengua, a los adultos les hirvió la sangre.

—¡No escaparás tan fácil!—Le gritó, poseído por la furia.

Kenneth soltó una carcajada irónica e hizo un puchero, fingiendo indignación.

—¿En serio creen que escalar todo _**eso**_ fue fácil?—Respondió, con ansias de aumentar su enojo.—Me gustaría quedarme a seguir jugando otro rato más con ustedes, caballeros. Pero tengo cosas que hacer, ¡Nos vemos!

Mostró una última sonrisa de despedida, presumiendo sus dientes blancos y perfectos, antes de comenzar a saltar de techo en techo de las siguientes casas, hasta que creyó perderlos de vista. Sólo entonces pudo bajar.

Caminó por unas cuantas calles más, procurando no llamar la atención, hasta llegar a una desgastada puerta de madera y tocar un par de veces, de una forma rítmica.

Enseguida escuchó como alguien quitaba el seguro y abría poco a poco, lo suficiente para reconocer los azulados orbes del rubio.

—¡Kenny!—Saludó alegremente una chiquilla de cabellos castaños y ropa desgastada.

—Hola Karen.—Le revolvió sus cabellos de forma cariñosa cuando pasó junto a ella. En respuesta soltó un par de risitas, las cuales calló cuando notó lo que el mayor traía en sus manos.

—¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó curiosa, cuando vio la bolsa roja de terciopelo que cargaba su hermano adoptivo. En realidad, ella no tenía familia. Era una niña de la calle, al igual que Kenny y Kevin.

La vida se encargó de juntarlos a los tres, y no tardaron en adoptarse mutuamente como hermanos.

—No tengo idea.—Reconoció rascándose la nuca. Kevin, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio rodó los ojos y lo saludó con un suave zape en la cabeza.

—¿Ladronde lo conseguiste?—Cuestionó usando un –Muy ingenioso, por cierto– juego de palabras. Sabía de sobra las malas mañas de Kenny, y si bien realmente al principio le daba igual porque era su única forma de sobrevivir, le molestaba en cierto modo cuando lo hacía por ocio con cosas innecesarias.

—Ja-ja, muy gracioso.—Respondió sarcástico. Aunque tampoco es que le molestase, de todos modos tenía razón.—Se lo he quitado a la anciana rica que vive en la casa enorme del centro. No sé qué es lo que traiga, pero supongo que no debe ser importante para ella. Si lo fuera, le hubiera cuidado más…

—¿S-Se lo has robado a la bruja del pueblo?—Interrumpió la niña, borrando su sonrisa de inmediato.

—Pfft, esas son tonterías. Las brujas no existen, Karen.—Ignorando cualquier advertencia de sus dos hermanos, Kenneth vertió el contenido de la bolsa sobre la mesa, ansioso de encontrar algún tesoro valioso o artefacto lujoso. La bolsa era demasiado elegante para contener algo aburrido, y por eso la había robado en primer lugar. Quería sorprenderse.

Pero vaya decepción que se llevó.

A Kevin se le escapó una carcajada al ver como su rostro de emoción extrema fue deformándose poco a poco hasta formar una mueca de molestia.

—¿Es una broma?—Cuestionó mirando al cielo, a cualquier ser todopoderoso que le estuviera viendo. No juzgues a un libro por su portada, decían, y Kenneth lo acababa de aprender de la peor forma posible.—¿Esa vieja armó tanto escándalo por una bolsa llena de hierbas, un libro viejo y un par de flores? ¡Casi muero ahí!

—Revivirías de todos modos.—Recordó el más grande, restándole importancia al asunto y dispuesto a regresar a recostarse en su viejo sillón con algunos resortes salidos. Dando por terminada la conversación, Kenny suspiró, llamándose idiota a sí mismo una y otra vez. Empero la esperanza volvió a él gracias a la chillona voz de la castaña, que estaba metiendo su mano derecha en la misteriosa bolsa, rozando el terciopelo con sus pequeños dedos, una sonrisa victoriosa se posó en su rostro cuando anunció:

—Hay algo más aquí.

—Por eso eres mi hermano favorita.—Kevin fingió no ofenderse con el comentario. Pero si regresó su atención a ambos, Karen posaba en la mesa una pequeña cajita tallada en madera con detalles de oro.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso?—Preguntó, recuperando el interés.

Kenny escudriñó con la mirada llena de desconfianza aquél artefacto. Le picó con su dedo índice repetidas veces, como si esperase que fuese una bomba a estallar en cualquier momento.

—Tal vez tiene joyas adentro.—Dedujo la pequeña, fantaseando con aquella idea.

—No.—Aseguró el rubio, acercándose más para comprobar su teoría.—Creo que es… ¿Una cajita musical?

* * *

 _ **Actualidad.**_

Había un mundo de diferencias.

Colorado no era ni por asomo parecido a Hawaii, su madre le había engañado, no era necesario ser un genio para saberlo y él cayó en la trampa, como el niño inocente y tonto que era.

Leopold Stotch, haciendo gala de su madurez —toda la que podía tener con sus trece años recién cumplidos— pasó el resto del viaje viendo hacia la ventana, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Ocasionalmente, cuando alguno de sus padres le dirigía una mirada preocupada desde el espejo de la parte delantera del auto, apartaba la vista e inflaba los mofletes.

Ninguno le dijo nada, pensando que se le pasaría.

Al fin y al cabo, era normal que se pusiera así si de un día para otro le dan la desdichada noticia del cambio de trabajo de su padre, y la mudanza desde Hawaii hasta un pequeño pueblito perdido entre la nieve helada de Colorado. Dejar la pequeña isla donde el rubio había nacido y crecido no iba a ser nada fácil pare ellos, y mucho menos para su hijo, que tuvo que abandonar su escuela y los pocos amigos que tenía, y que ya de por sí le había costado hacer como para tener que hacer nuevos.

Pronto, pasaron con un viejo y astillado letrero de madera con la leyenda "South Park", y el paisaje blanco y lleno de pinos cubierto en nieve fue siendo cambiado poco a poco por la intromisión de casas y pequeñas tiendas. La gente paseaba por los alrededores del pueblo, y los niños jugaban alrededor.

—¿No les parece acogedor?—Rompió el silencio Steven, en una especie de táctica para terminar con el berrinche del niño y ganarse su simpatía de nuevo. Aunque él nunca quiso tener que cambiar de trabajo y tomó aquella decisión casi por obligación, no puede evitar sentir una punzada de culpa cada vez que el pequeño Leopold se niega a dirigirle la palabra.

—Hawaii era más acogedor.—Se limita a contestar en voz baja. Sus progenitores fingen no escucharle.

—La gente parece muy amable.—En cambio, la señora Stotch le sigue el juego.

—¿Qué opinas, Butters?

La buena educación inculcada en Leopold le prohíbe decir palabrotas. Así que se resigna a inflar los mofletes de nuevo, y decir lo que realmente pensaba, pero su propio orgullo no le permitía decir.

—Es lindo.—Butters siempre había soñado conocer la nieve. No en este contexto, pero si ya no había vuelta atrás era hora de comenzar a pensar en las cosas positivas. Total que no podía hacer un berrinche eterno, ni aunque quisiera.

—¿A que sí?—Responde el hombre, satisfecho de notar como su hijo poco a poco se va adaptando a la idea.

El aliento de Butters choca contra el vidrio y éste se empaña. No puede controlar la tentación y acaba dibujando con su dedo en él. Primero se dibuja a él mismo, pero una inmensa tristeza lo invade al verlo tan sólo como ahora está. Así que se hace una enorme sonrisa y pinta un gatito a su lado.

Tal vez pueda usar esto futuramente como chantaje para que al fin se dignen a darle el permiso de tener el felino que siempre ha soñado.

—¡Llegamos!—El aviso eufórico de su padre le saca de sus pensamientos.

Cuando Leopold sale del auto es recibido por una helada brisa que le congela hasta los pulmones, tiembla un poco y se acomoda la bufanda y el gorrito.

—¿Porqué no ayudas a tu padre a bajar las cosas para entrar en calor?—Le pide amablemente la señora. Butters duda que sea una buena idea hacer eso, ya que la última vez que ayudó a su padre a bajar algo pesado del auto el hombre había terminado en el hospital con la pierna fracturada y él con dos meses de castigo. Aunque tampoco es que fuera culpa suya, en su defensa, había una araña dentro de ese armario que cargaban. Termina asintiendo con obediencia y va a socorrer al adulto.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Craig ve como un auto que jamás ha visto en su vida aparca en la casa recién vendida que está frente a la suya.

Cualquier ápice de curiosidad que alguna vez sintió por conocer a su nuevo vecinito se esfuma cuando distingue a un niño rubio con una apariencia ridícula bajar de él. Tenía la nariz roja por el frío; gorro, bufanda y guantes a juego; y, para rematar, ese adorable aire de inocencia impregnado en él.

Le iban a hacer mierda en la escuela, pensó con desinterés mientras bajaba las persianas y regresaba a su cama con intenciones de dormir un rato más. Encendió su reproductor de música, enterrando su rostro en la almohada y no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que su hermanita menor irrumpió en su tranquilidad, abrazando uno de sus conejos de peluche desde el marco de su puerta.

—Craig.—El moreno, sin intenciones de prestarle atención, elevó el volumen del aparado.—¡Craig!

Un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios. Ruby no iba a ceder.

—¿Qué quieres?—Interrogó, aún con el rostro hundido.

—No me deja dormir.—Craig se incorporó levemente, encarándola y arrugando la nariz. La misma cantaleta de todos los días.

—Coño, Ruby. No seas marica y vuelve a tu cuarto.

—¡Pero él me está esperando ahí!

—El único monstruo con el que te vas a encontrar soy yo si no te largas de una jodida vez.—Gruñó, perdiendo la paciencia.

La niña se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta, debatiéndose en qué hacer.

En su cuarto tenía a un monstruo bajo su cama esperándola, y aquí a su hermano mayor enfureciéndose, ¿Cuál de los dos era peor?

Después de unos leves minutos, Craig vio con deleite como su hermanita maldecía en voz baja y regresaba derrotada a su habitación.

En la casa de los Broflovski, mientras tanto, un pelirrojo frustrado trataba de concentrarse en su tarea de matemáticas sin mucho éxito.

—Hey.—Frunció el ceño y torció la boca cuando esa molesta voz se hizo presente de nuevo.—Creo que tienes nuevos vecinos.—Al no recibir respuesta de su amigo judío se acercó, pellizcando y picándole las mejillas en un acto desesperado por su atención.—¡Oyeeee Kyleeeee! ¡No me ignores!

—Cállate.—Pero Kyle no hizo más que apartarle de un manotazo, hastiado.—Tú ni siquiera existes.

Stanley se llevó la mano al pecho exagerando indignación y abrió la boca sorprendido por el descaro en las palabras de su súper mejor amigo.

—¡¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso después de tantos años de amistad?!—Dramatizó lloriqueando, pero Broflovski ni se inmutó.—¡Eres tan cruel!

—Eres sólo un inventó de mi imaginación, eres sólo un invento de mi imaginación.—Se repitió a sí mismo para convencerse, frotándose las sienes y negándose a apartar la vista de cuadernillo de ejercicios.

—¿Ah sí?—Inquirió, poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva.—¿Entonces cómo es que puedes verme?

—Es una broma muy pesada de mi mente.—Explicó, enrollando uno de sus rizados mechones en el lápiz inconscientemente para pensar mejor.

—¡Pero Ike puede verme también!—Refunfuñó, señalando acusadoramente al menor de los Broflovski que hojeaba con tranquilidad un libro, echado en el sofá.

—Desearía no hacerlo.—El canadiense levantó un poco su vista de las hojas impresas para contestar con una sonrisa despreocupada y levantarse de hombros.

—¡¿Ves?!—Sintiéndose satisfecho y en un acto deliberadamente infantil, Stan le sacó la lengua.

—Los niños tienen una creatividad muy desarrollada. No sería sorpresa que mi imaginación le diera cuerda a la de Ike.—Argumentó, sintiéndose orgulloso de su propia teoría. Era mucho menos descabellada que el hecho de que el fantasma de tu mejor amigo te esté atormentando hasta el final de tus días.

—¿Y acaso tu imaginación podría hacerte esto?—Kyle ahogó un quejido cuando sintió como sus despeinados cabellos caían sueltos.

—¡Devuélveme mi _ushanka_!—Exigió poniéndose de pie mientras correteaba a Stan por toda la casa, iniciando así otro de sus clásicos pleitos.

Mientras tanto, Ike se preguntaba a sí mismo si sería una buena idea recordarle a Kyle el hecho de que sólo ellos dos podían ver y escuchar a Stan. Por lo tanto, ante los ojos y oídos de todos los vecinos que pasaban por la enorme ventana, Kyle estaba corriendo y gritando solo como si de un loco se tratase.

Al otro lado del pueblo, dos rubios se encontraban jugando con la consola Xbox One en la sala de uno de ellos. Bradley, el dueño de ella, sonrió triunfal al darse cuenta de que faltaba poco para su aplastante victoria contra Pip. Empero ninguno de los dos contó con la puerta de la casa abriéndose de golpe y Henrietta irrumpiendo junto con el resto de los góticos.

—Hola Henrietta.—Saludaron al unísono. Aunque Pip lo dijo casi en un susurro, temiéndole por supuesto a la primogénita mayor de los Biggles.

—Maricas.—Recibieron en respuesta por parte de la chica. Ninguno le tomó más importancia de la debida, estaban acostumbrados.

—¿Qué piensan hacer?—Bradley dejó el control a un lado y se acercó con curiosidad, viendo como ella y sus amigos entraban y salían del baño moviendo y acomodando cosas. Tuvo una ligera sospecha cuando vio a Michael, el gótico mayor, meter un par de velas color negras.

Henrietta se detuvo en su lugar, y Philip por un momento creyó que le iba a pegar o gastar una broma pesada a su hermanito, como hacía siempre. Pero en vez de eso la sangre se le heló al verla sonreír de manera cínica e intercambiar miradas de sorna entre los góticos.

—Vamos a jugar.

—¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó el inglés por impulso. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—¿Conocen el juego de Damien Thorn?

El señor Stotch se llevó ambas manos en las caderas, observando con orgullo su trabajo recién terminado.

La última caja venía siendo cargada por Butters, y aunque no era muy pesada sintió un enorme alivió al dejarla junto con el resto.

Por fin, con su deber terminado, se dio el gusto de pasear por su nueva casa a su antojo.

Los muebles, empolvados y antiguos, le daban un aspecto tenebroso a la casa. Las escaleras rechinaban y algunos focos en los pasillos no encendían.

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca para evitar un grito que ponía en prueba su hombría en el momento en el que se topó con una pequeña araña, saliendo de una pequeña grieta en el techo. Levantó la vista un poco más y se topó con una compuerta, la cual no dudó en abrir, desplegando en el acto unas escaleras que llevaban directo al ático.

—¡Papá!

—¿Qué pasa, hijo?—Los adultos ya estaban empezando a desempacar todo abajo, razón por la cual no le prestaron mucha atención a su hijo.

—¿Tenemos un ático?

—¡Ah, sí!—Contestó sin mucho interés.

Leopold se quedó de pie frente a las desgastadas escaleras de madera, dudando en si subir o no. Lentamente, subió el primer escalón, luego el segundo, tercero, sucesivamente, aumentando con cada paso su confianza.

Hasta llegar al último. No lo subió, prefirió asomar su cabeza antes para estar seguro de que no era peligroso.

Estaba oscuro, y logró distinguir un par de cajas, papeles amontonados y muñecos viejos —y aterradores—. Nada que llamase su atención, pensó, antes de vislumbrar un destello a lo lejos.

En el fondo, había una caja de madera con los detalles de oro.

Preciosa, a su parecer, pareciera que la caja lo seducía desde la distancia, orillándolo a terminar de adentrarse e ir a por ella.

—¡Butters!—No regresó en sí hasta escuchar el grito de su padre. Parpadeo repetidas veces, y de repente la caja ya no le parecía tan atractiva. Extrañado, bajó los escalones con precaución y volvió a cerrar la pequeña compuerta en el techo.—¡Ven a conocer a los nuevos vecinos!

—¡Vale!—Exclamó en respuesta, regresando obediente con sus progenitores y olvidando por completo el misterioso objeto de madera que apenas momentos antes le había cautivado.

Pero no importaba, porque la caja le iba a esperar todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

* * *

 **Notas de Taco-chan: (?)**

Buenas~ Y pues bueno, que después de una complicada batalla mental entre este y otros dos fics de los cuales también tenía el prólogo, me he decido por éste al final.

Sencillamente apesto para el romance y el drama, por lo cual antes de escribir uno serio de ese tipo he pensado en comenzar con uno de fantasía y romance, la cual nunca he escrito pero seguramente no se me dificulta más que el drama (?) Todos los personajes tienen alrededor de unos trece o catorce años, y sí, la pareja principal será Bunny. Últimamente he leído que a algunas chicas no les agrada la pareja porque puede llegar a ser bastante cliché, cayendo en lo aburrido y predecible, así que he de esforzarme para no caer en lo mismo, y de paso me sirve de ensayo para cuando quiera subir un fic ahora si realmente SERIO, con romance y drama y engaños y todas esas cosas y, y, y lemmon *Tose disimuladamente* Pero bueeeeno, también habrá Style, Dip, Candy Y OBVIO CREEK PORQUE ES VIDA Y AMOR Y, Y, Y, Y, Y ES LA RESPUESTA A TODO (?)

Otra cosa, la escuela se me hace muy pesada por lo que probablemente sólo actualice cada muerte de un judío (?) como diría mi madre. En mi mente tengo desarrollada casi toda la historia, y si mal no calculo no pasará de los 12 o 13 capítulos.

Y PUES ME VOY A DORMIR PORQUE SON LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA Y ESTOY ESCUCHANDO A ALGUIEN SILVAR A UNAS CUANTAS CALLES DIOS JURO QUE NO ESTOY LOCA ;-;


End file.
